Tortured By Family- A Sherlock Fanfiction
by SherlockXJohnWatson4Life
Summary: A back story about how Sherlock and Lestrade met. I DON'T OWN SHERLOCK! I don't know how Sherlock's father treated him, but I thought of this. HERE YOU GO! *hands you tissues* you'll need them. Trust me. Reminder: This is my first Sherlock fanfic. Flames will be used to fuel my fireplace, and praises will be rewarded with cookies! WARNING: abuse and neglect.


Okay…. I may seem like a bad person for doing this, but I had to write a thing for a brain zombie that told me to write about Sherlock and abuse. BLAME YOUTUBE FOR ALL I CARE! Please don't flame, I don't own Sherlock, and have a box of tissues handy. Reminder: this is my first Sherlock fanfic, and it won't be my last!

"Sheridan? Are you still there?"

"NO! HELP ME GREG! GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME!" Screams fill the recorder and Sherlock lets his head fall into his hands, sobs shaking his body.

"It was me. I was beaten and it took me 8 years until I could call the Yard and get my father arrested." He cries and Donovan places an arm around him. It sends shivers down her spine knowing that the man she called 'Freak' was the broken and battered boy that she carried out of his estate in her arms, tears staining his bloody face.

*the call was eighteen years ago, and it took eight years of courage to just cry and explain what happened*

******************flashback******************

"Scotland Yard, what's the emergency?"

"Um… Hello? I've um… been abused in my house for about six years, and um… I need help. Could you help me please?" The voice was broken, as if the child was crying before calling.

"Yes I can help you, could you do me a favor and give me your name and address?"

"Only if you tell me your name first."

"My name's Gregory, but you can call me Greg if you like." Lestrade smiles a little through the phone, and he runs a hand through his mussed up jet black hair.

"Sh-Sheridan. Sheridan Holmes. And um… I don't know my address because I'm never let out of my room." 'This kid must not have a social life…' Lestrade thinks to himself.

"So, Sheridan... Where are you in your house?" Greg asks. 'Stupid question… the kid's never been let out of his room.'

"I'm hiding in my bathroom. Could you please come and get my daddy before he breaks my arm again?" 'Again?!' Greg thinks, a bit too loud. "Greg? Are you okay? Are you hurt too?" Greg lets out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding.

"I'm alright. I'll send people to get you."

"NO! I need you too. I know you enough just by your name, and I need you as well!" Sheridan sobs a little, squeaking when loud footsteps are heard outside the dark bathroom.

"Sheridan? SHERIDAN!" Greg yells into the receiver. "Sally, Andy! Get in a squad car. There's an ongoing abuse case at the Holmes Estate. Get there as fast as you can!"

"GREG!" Sheridan screams, only to have his screams fall on deaf ears. Blood splatters the perfect porcelain floor, and the young raven falls and hits his head on the bathtub. "Greg…"

"SHERIDAN!" Greg calls out to the seemingly empty house. A frail boy of about seven or eight stumbles into the officer's view.

"I'm right here Greg." He says weakly before collapsing to the floor, blood pooling around his face.

"DONOVAN!" Greg yells, his voice cracking a little. Said officer looks at the boy and gasps. "Get him to the hospital." She doesn't move. "That's an order, Donovan. This boy is going to die and you aren't doing a thing!" She scrambles to gather the broken boy in her arms, carrying him out of the manor as she calms the hallucinating boy.

"The monster…. He has grey eyes and your hair. He's going to get me when I'm all better so he can hurt me again." Sally holds him close to her chest and cries the entire ride to the hospital, Sheridan bleeding slowly as he thinks of the monster beating him senseless when he recovers from their latest fight.

******************end flashback******************

"Wow… I never knew that the one boy I saved from an abuse and neglect case would be my worst nightmare at crime scenes…" Lestrade says, shaking his head and shivering at the horrible memory that still haunts him to this day. What if he hadn't saved Sherlock? What if he let the abuse continue? What if… what if… A sob breaks the tense silence and Sherlock falls to the floor, off of his spot on the couch, and he cries. Donovan holds him, keeps him from falling and hurting himself even more, and he cries. Tears stain his sharp features, and a sad smile graces his thin lips.

"Thank you Greg. And Donovan… If you didn't save me, I wouldn't be here." He smiles again and this time, Lestrade's eyes water and a sob escapes by accident. Sally wipes the tears away from her eyes, and Anderson allows a small smile slip.

John looks around, and he sees why they all put up with Sherlock and his snobby aura. He was saved by them and if they never responded, he would be dead. 'I guess this is what families at work are bound by. An experience so harmful, if it happened and no one was helped, that bond would be non-existent.' He smiles and lets the three hug out their feelings, and Sherlock stands there, his face slightly red, his tears dried up, and smiles again, a nice big smile that was left unnoticed in his childhood.

"Thank you." Two words that his childish side said before he collapsed, both mentally and physically, and the last things he heard were Donovan screaming and John yelling for him.

He went psychotic afterwards, yelling at everything that irritated him, even throwing things, screaming at people that didn't deserve to be yelled at. John was hit a few times, but he held Sherlock after his fits and soothed the other one, tears trailing down both their faces, and they fell asleep in each other's arms every time.

I guess life was back to normal. Maybe.


End file.
